


Warmth

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The body can be fooled into feeling welcome by applying a little warmth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Kirishima Touka woke up feeling like crap. Her nose was running and her vision’s somewhat blurred. She was coughing out her lungs and she felt her head being split into two.

 

"Ugh. I hate being sick." She mumbled as she reluctantly got up to leave her warm bed. Touka shivered when her bare feet landed on the cold floor. "Shit." 

 

The ghoul staggered to her bathroom to prepare herself for her first day in College. She glanced to her clock and swore violently. After taking the fastest shower she had, she forced her sick body to move as fast as she can.

 

As soon as she was out her apartment, her phone rang. The screen told her it was ‘Yoriko’. Ignoring the slight pang of pain she felt from seeing a certain rabbit charm on her phone strap, Touka frowned.

 

"Damnit." She swore before answering the incoming call. "Yeah? I’m on my way."

 

—

 

Okay. So, nothing happened. Touka wished she just stayed in her bed instead of rushing off to Kamii University for the “Opening Ceremony” shit. 

 

"Touka-chan?" Yoriko glanced  at her, worry in her eyes. "Are you…feeling okay?"

 

Touka smiled. “Yeah, I’m just a bit dizzy..”

 

Yoriko frowned. “You look really pale though…Are you sick?”

 

She was about to deny it when she felt coughs racking her already weakened body.

 

"You’re sick." Yoriko patted her back. "Come on, let’s get you home."

 

Touka didn’t try to protest, she knew that Yoriko would always be stubborn. “Okay…”

 

—

 

"Are you sure you can take care of yourself from here?" Yoriko asked for the tenth time since arriving at her place.

 

"Yes, go." Touka sighed. "It’s just a flu, Yoriko. And I am now 19, I can perfectly take care of myself."

 

Yoriko huffed. “Why am I not believing any word you just said?”

 

Touka smiled. “Seriously, I’m okay. I’ll just sleep this off, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

"Okay." Yoriko consented. "Call me if you need me okay?"

 

"Sure."

 

As soon as her best friend walked out, Touka slumped before her front door.

 

"Shit…it’s too cold.."

 

—

 

She woke up to feeling strong, warm arms carrying her to her bed and promptly passing out again as soon as she was under the covers.

 

—

 

Touka felt her hair being caressed by the same warm hands she felt earlier and yet she cannot bring herself to open her eyes. She felt her tear ducts working against her but she fought hard so not a single drop would fall. 

 

It has been a long time since those hands held her.

 

And she was scared he’ll be gone when she opens her eyes. That she’ll find out he was just another dream her mind conjured up to comfort her.

 

"Ka…" She mumbled. "Kaneki…."

 

The warm hands stopped and Touka almost cried—but she heard his voice.

 

"I’m here, Touka-chan."

 

Startled, Touka got up. “Kaneki?”

 

Kaneki Ken smiled at her—his white hair a bit longer, eyes a bit sadder—but he was there. “Yes, Touka-chan?”

 

Touka’s eyes teared up. “Are…are you real? Are you really here?”

 

Kaneki reached for her face. “Yes, I’m home.”

 

"Welcome home, you jerk." Touka cried. "I believed in you when no one else would, you better have gifts for me you annoying shit-head." She hugged him tight.

 

Kaneki chuckled, hugging her back. “Yes, I do.” He released her and reached behind him to offer her a cup of steaming coffee. “See?”

 

Touka smiled. “Is that it?” She took the coffee cup and took a sip—it was bitter and yet comforting, it was hot and warm, it felt like home. “Is this the best you can give me after disappearing for so long, huh?”

 

Kaneki scratched his cheek. “Well…I can be your personal coffee maker from now on?”

 

Touka snorted. “Really? That’s it?”

 

"Well, I could kiss you right now, but you are sick, maybe next time, Touka-chan. For now though, just sip your coffee before it gets cold."

 

Touka flushed and resumed drinking her coffee.

 

"Anyway, since that kiss is put on hold for now…" Kaneki reached for her hand and slipped a ring on her finger. "Maybe this could be a better gift?"

 

"Shut up." Touka cried as she hugged the man before her.

 

"So…is that a yes?"

 

"Only if you brew me coffee forever."

 

"Okay then." Kaneki smiled.

 

"And you will never leave me again." Touka sniffled. "I missed you so much."

 

"I’m sorry for leaving, Touka-chan. I won’t leave again."

 

"Good."

 

—

 

The sun shined on her face, warming her again. She felt around her bed and instantly got up when her hands felt nothing but air around her.

 

"Kaneki?"

 

She looked around and saw a cup of steaming coffee on her table—along with a note. She smiled and sipped her coffee, feeling warm and content.

 

'Touka, feel better. You kept calling him in your sleep..you should accept it by now. Ken is gone. —Yomo'

 

Her coffee cup crashed to the ground, its content scalding her feet but she could care less. She just felt cold all over again. She felt as empty as her ring finger lacked a simple silver band. 

 

"Idiot…."

 

 

End.

 

**BONUS: (ALTERNATE ENDING)**  
  


_The sun shined on her face, warming her again. She felt around her bed and instantly got up when her hands felt nothing but air around her._

_"Kaneki?"_

_She looked around and saw a cup of steaming coffee on her table—along with a note. She smiled and sipped her coffee, feeling warm and content._

_'Do I pass as your coffee maker?'_

_She laughed out loud. “Dork.”_

_"That’s a yes, right?" Kaneki whispered from behind her._

_Touka turned and saw him holding his own cup—smiling at her contently. “It’ll do.” She shrugged. She gasped when she felt something warm around her waist—his kagune—pulling her closer to him._

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yes, it’s passable. Tolerable."_

_Kaneki kissed her—gentle and slow, warm and sweet. “That’s good enough for me. As long as I can stay.”_

_"Stay forever."_

_"Okay."_

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK: NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> DAY ONE: COFFEE/COOKING
> 
> This was my contribution for Touken Week, Day 1 :)


End file.
